Abraham
}} '''Abraham '''is a wizard, specifically the one responsible for creating the Dewitchery Diamond. He has sworn to kill anyone or anything created by the diamond's curse-breaking powers. To facilitate this, he has put a spell on himself which transmogrifies him into stone unless he is attempting to "reap that which he has sown", i.e., killing the spawn of the Diamond. After being defeated by Nanase's angel form, he changes the spell to awaken him to "atone for his sins". __TOC__ History Apprenticeship Abraham was originally the apprentice who saw his mentor killed by a werewolf. After the werewolf had been killed by a noble, Abraham set out to cure the noble of the werewolf's bite, which caused lycanthropy. After creating the Dewitchery Diamond to cure the noble, Abraham saw the embodied werewolf half of the noble kill at least five humans. Abraham then set out to redeem himself by protecting people from the creations of the diamond. Following the oath When Elliot touched the Dewitchery Diamond and separated himself from Ellen, Abraham was awakened from his stone sleep in a museum in Britain and cast a spell to give himself modern knowledge and clothing. After arriving in Moperville, he used his Bloodgrem summon to track down Ellen, only for it to track Elliot instead. When he resummoned the bloodgrem and found out the nature of Elliot and Ellen's curse, he was flabbergasted. Interaction with the main characters of EGS The next day, he arrived at Moperville South with the intent of hunting down and killing Ellen. He was confronted by Adrian Raven, who told him to leave or die. Abraham insisted he needed to kill the monster created from the diamond. Raven, who knew who he was, mocked him for enchanting the diamond instead of selling it to pay for a more skilled wizard to cure his friend and then asked why the diamond had not been destroyed; Abraham said it was impossible to destroy, although he had not tried a volcano. After Abraham said he needed to kill Ellen just because she was a diamond-born abomination, Raven said he was an elf and thus an abomination, so Abraham should kill him too. Abraham thought this meant that Raven could not fight him, but Raven said he could involve himself in magical incidents and threats to the safety of himself and others, and thus was permitted (and willing) to kill Abraham if he did not leave. Raven and Abraham fought, with Raven losing when he showed mercy. Abraham was then attacked by Fox, but swiftly stopped her with a school-wide sleep spell. After Abraham took Ellen into the forest and explained to her sleeping body why he had to kill her, Nanase (awaken by Pandora) occupied the fairy Ellen hold and managed to thwart his axe strike with a fairy doll fae punch. After Abraham destroyed many fairy dolls, Nanase used her just-obtained angel spell to disarm and carry Abraham high into the sky while explaining to Abraham that Ellen is not a monster, and that, even if she was created by the Dewitchery Diamond, killing a human would be violating his oath, which was made with the sole purpose of protecting people. Once Abraham saw his mistake and swore not to harm Ellen, Nanase let Abraham down and held him at sword point until Agent Wolf and Agent Cranium arrived to arrest him. After he was arrested, Mr. Verres arrived and blasted him with a lightning bolt, almost killing him. Once Abraham was put in a cell, he returned to his statue form before he could be interrogated by Agent Wolf. Abraham notably DIDN'T show up in whole Sister 3. He presumably was awaken by the diamond splitting Magus and Elliot or by it's destruction, however he didn't show up himself and was only mentioned in conversation. Dan even commented that Pandora might've been mistaken or intentionally lying to Magus when declaring him his adversary,reddit post however it's also possible that adversary part will come later - she didn't specified he will be adversary BEFORE the revival. Abilities Combat Abraham is sufficiently skilled with a sword to hold his own in a duel against Adrian Raven, and he is skilled enough with an axe to dispatch about a dozen of Nanase's Fairy Dolls in rapid succession. Magic *Creation of the Dewitchery Diamond *Summoning - Abraham has shown the ability to summon a creature called a Bloodgrem, so far only used for tracking purposes. *Weapon Creation - Through the modification of an already existing object (be it a block of wood or another summoned object), Abraham can create weapons such as a sword, shield, and axe. *Small Fireball *Sleep Spell Orb - Abraham possesses a grenade like object, resembling an Objiwa dreamcatcher, that upon "exploding" releases a wide-ranging and immensely powerful sleep spell - so powerful that even Abraham himself is not completely immune to its effects. Trivia *As noted by Magus, despite his actions, Abraham is not evil, but is simply adhering to what he felt was his duty. When Magus tried to amplify his guilt, he even noted that Abraham did not truly wish to kill Ellen, and that all the previous creations of the Dewitchery Diamond were monsters. *Abraham is known as the "idiot apprentice who recklessly enchanted a massive diamond instead of selling it to pay someone more skilled to fix his cursed noble friend" among other wizards and magical beings, such as Mr. Raven. Gallery Abraham surrounded.png|Abraham surrounded Abraham fighting.png|Abraham fighting against Adrian Raven's murder shroud Abraham conflicted.png|Abraham conflicted about killing Ellen but resolving to do it anyway Stone Abraham.png|Abraham in stone References Category:Antagonists Category:Wizards Category:Awakened People Category:Magic Category:Supporting characters Category:Dewitchery Diamond Category:Summoning